noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Kunimi
Kunimi (邦弥) is one of Ebisu's main battle shinki and as of recently his lead shinki. Appearance He is a tall, muscular burly man. Like most of Ebisu's regalia he wears a suit with a button up shirt and blue tie. Personality He is caring and loyal to Ebisu, worrying for his master's safety and health, especially since Ebisu tends to get reincarnated frequently because of his attempts at being a mage. This only increases when Ebisu is reincarnated and has a habit of wandering around and get lost. While he held a master servant relationship with Ebisu's previous reincarnation, who cared for Kunimi and saw him as a loyal follower and friend, Kunimi acts like a protective parent rather than a servant to the current incarnation as shown in chapter 58 where he clapped and cried tears of joy when Ebisu won best God, acting like how a proud parent would. Kunimi is strenuously overworked and gets no days off. Because of this, he repeatedly requests vacation time from his master but is usually rebuffed. History Kunimi was originally the shinki of a nameless minor god 200 years prior, but his god was forgotten and disappeared, leaving Kunimi with a name but no master. He applied with many other gods after that, but because he already bore a name and his master no longer existed to revoke it, he would end up a Nora under another master which was seen as undesirable. He eventually applied to Ebisu, who would take in Noras. Ebisu bestowed him with the name "Kunimi" and Kunimi possessed Ebisu's body rather than taking a form, improving Ebisu's dexterity and physical strength. However, Ebisu was uncomfortable with this so assigned Kunimi to menial labor of maintaining barriers. About 100-150 years later (based on Ebisu's Showa-era clothing), Ebisu came across Kunimi doing his barrier work and employed him to help him ride a bicycle. Impressed with Kunimi's abilities, Ebisu asked him to help him try skiing, however that incarnation of Ebisu died and reincarnated before they were able to and the next incarnation had no interest in it. However, since that time Kunimi has been acting as Ebisu's attendant rather than continuing with his barrier work. Plot He first appears in chapter 30 when Ebisu introduces him alongside Utami and Tatsumi. Ebisu explains that he is a possession type armor that protects him, especially since Ebisu himself is fairly clumsy. He assists his master against his pretend fight with Yato, stalling Izanami until he can get her brush. Later, when the two are running Nora sacrifices Tatsumi and Utami leaving only Kunimi as Ebisu's final regalia with him (not including the ones at home). Yato stalls Izanami while Kunimi protects and takes Ebisu far away, but is injured in the process, at his limit. Ebisu tells Kunimi to remember for him how grateful he is to Yato for saving him. Ebisu returns as Izanami nearly feeds Yato food that would make him stay in the underworld forever, offering to stay in his place. He tells Yato to take the brush and Kunimi and go, but Yato refuses to. Yato then asks what the current Ebisu wants because even if he is to die soon he will lose his current self. Yato helps the two escape by suggesting to Ebisu he open a vent using the ayakashi. The two escape, but the heavens find Ebisu and decide to exact punishment. They attack Ebisu who defends himself with ayakashi until Bishamonten's arrival who attempts to help him. Unfortunately, the Gods use a shinki to explode and kill Ebisu. Ebisu sends Kunimi away, taking the majority of the blow instead. Kunimi cries out for his master, and Bishamonten tries to reassure Ebisu he will be alright but he is killed. Later, the newly reincarnated Ebisu states in chapter 39 that he will make Kunimi his new lead shinki. In the same chapter he explains to Okukinishi, Bishamonten and Tenjin at Bishamonten's palace that Ebisu was trying to control the ayakashi in order to bring peace to humanity as Ebisu grew to understand that money alone cannot make people happy. He also states he does not know what happened to the locution brush but is happy it is gone because he wants to free his master from his previous incarnations' will of controlling the ayakashi. He is unsure but fairly certain heaven didn't take it as they didn't seem to know about the brush, and remains unaware it was Father who took it. In chapter 45, when Ebisu asks Kunimi if he was friends with Yato, Kunimi is silent. Bishamonten tells him to give Ebisu a straight answer and he tells Bishamonten that while he is not certain they were friends he remembers that Yato said he saved Ebisu for himself and not because his father wanted to. In chapter 52, Ebisu strays from him and he worries for his Master's safety, looking for him with Yato commenting Kunimi is going to kill himself for not watching over Ebisu properly. In chapter 58, Kunimi takes Ebisu away when Takezumikachi comments about how much fun killing Ebisu was and how Ebisu was abandoned by his mother because he had no bones. Later, Kunimi cries for joy when he hears Ebisu has been named God of the year, acting like a proud joyful parent. In chapter 61, when Ebisu challenges the Heavens and heir attempt to kill Bishamonten, Kunimi takes him back to calm him down and not start a fight. Abilities As stated by Ebisu, Kunimi is a rare special type of shinki who does not change into an animal, object or weapon but is a possession type shinki who takes control of his master and his movements. He is also a skilled master of unarmed combat. He was even able to help defend Ebisu against Yato during their battle(with the help of Tatsumi and Utami). Trivia Category:Male Category:Shinki Category:Alive